Rainer
'''Rainer '''is a male customer Flipdeck Info * Hometown: Frostfield * Loves: Chocolate Chips * Hates: Gooey Hands * Occupation: Owner of Rainer Candyland Rainer is a fine-working candy maker at Rainer Candyland. He usally eats a lot of chocolate chips. But he doesn't he too many of them. Appearance Rainer wears a red polo shirt, black pants and brown shoes. Papa's Pizzeria * 4 Onions * 4 Green Peppers * 2 Mushrooms * 2 Pepperoni * Baked for 1/2 meter * Cut into 6 slices. Papa's Burgeria, HD, and To Go! * Bottom Bun * Lettuce * Tomato * Rare Patty * Rare Patty * Onion * Ketchup * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Soft Shell * Steak * Onions * Tomatoes * Nacho Cheese Sauce * Brown Rice * Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria, HD, and To Go! * Large Cup * Nutty Butter Cups * Strawberry Syrup * Blend Regular * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Chips * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * Chocolate Chip Pancake * Chocolate Chip Pancake * Chocolate Chips * Maple Syrup Drink: * Small Coffee with Cream Papa's Wingeria * 6 Spicy Garlic Shrimp * 3 Green Peppers * 3 Cheese Cubes * Ranch * Awesome Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Preztel Bun * Pineapple Relish * Onions * Wild Onion Sauce * Bacon Drink: * Medium Diet Fizzo * Small Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria, HD, and To Go! * Liner D * Chocolate Cake On both cupcakes: * Chocolate Frosting * Chocolate Chips * Chocolate Drizzle * Feather Cookie (Cherry in other Holidays) Papa's Pastaria * Al Dente Gnocchi * Garlic Basil * Italian Seasoning * Crusida Pepper * 5 Clams * Garlic Breadstick Holiday (Romano Wedding) * Al Dente Gnocchi * Garlic Basil * Italian Seasoning * Crusida Pepper * 5 Pickled Eggs * Garlic Breadstick Papa's Donuteria Donut 1: * Red Velvet Ring * Haukto Jelly (Strawberry Jelly in other holidays) * Vanilla Drizzle * Boba Bubbles (Chocolate Chips in other holidays Donut 2: * Chocolate French Cruller * Red Icing * Chocolate Chips Donut 3: * Blueberry Long John * Orange Icing * Chocolate Chips * Banana Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD * 6 Blazeberry Tofu Skewers * 3 Thai Chili Strips * 3 Spicy Garlic Wings * Ranch * Awesome Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 14 Pepperoni * 8 Mushrooms * 2 Red Peppers * 4 Ground Beef * Baked Regular * Cut Into 8 slices Papa's Cheeseria * Marble Rye Bread with Swiss Cheese * Corned Beef * Deep Fried Pickles * Mushrooms * Olives * Ketchup Fries: * Waffle Fries * Fry Seasoning Holiday (Halloween) * Marble Rye Bread with Monster Munester * Spooky Slaw * Deep Fried Pickles * Mushrooms * Spooky Slaw * Ketchup Fries: * Waffle Fries * Fry Seasoning Papa's Bakeria * Red Velvet Crust * 100% Blueberry Filling * Silt Top Crust * Matcha Syrup (Huckleberry syrup in other holidays) * 8 Cherries (Outer) Papa's Taco Mia HD * Pita Shell * Chicken * White Rice * Loco Mystery Sauce * Onions * Black Beans * BlazeBerry Sauce Chips: * Pepperjack Rounds * Refried Beans Holiday (New Year) * Lava MunchMelt * Chicken * White Rice * Atomic Sauce * Onions * Black Beans * BlazeBerry Sauce Chips: * Pepperjack Rounds * Refried Beans Papa's Sushiria * Not Flipped * White Rice * Nori Fillings: * Jalapenos * Green Onions Toppings: * Lone Star Pit Sauce (Duck Sauce in other holidays) Tea: * Almond Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Trivia * He likes Chocolate Chips, as in his orders and he orders them whenever there available. However, he doesn't order Chocolate Chip Crust in Papa's Bakeria. * In Wingeria HD, Nobody orders BBQ, Buffalo, Smoky Bacon, or Blazeberry Tofu Skewers. This is an exception because he order Blazeberry Tofu Skewers. ** He and Marty are also the only two customers to order a double digit of something. * Before Diet Fizzo is unlocked, Rainer will order Fizzo. If Hyper Green is unlocked, he will change his soda to this. And finally, once Diet Fizzo is unlocked, he will always order this drink. * In Pizzeria To Go!, He is the first customer to order 14 of anything (14 Pepperoni) * Before BlazeBerry Sauce is unlocked, Rainer would order BBQ Tofu Skewers. After that sauce is unlocked, nobody else orders BBQ Tofu Skewers. * There was a beta order in Pastaria, saying that he would order Al Dente Penne instead of Gnocchi. However, this was changed to Gnocchi today. * In Freezeria, He is the only customer to order Nutty Butter Cups with Strawberry Syrup. The others order it with either Vanilla or Chocolate. Allan is also the only customer to order Nutty Butter Cups with Banana Syrup. ** His Freezeria Order is also the same as Hugo's. The only difference is, Hugo orders Chocolate Syrup while he orders Strawberry Syrup. * Category:Boys Category:R Customers